With Arms Wide Open
by shimokara
Summary: Amber's pregnant! There's also been killings in other cities, and are now in Bayville. Why are they here? Who are they after? AmberRaien. Songfic.


**With Arms Wide Open**

Amber sat on her bed her eyes gazing at a small picture on her dresser. She let out a sigh just as she heard a light rapping at the door.

"Hey! Amber! You in there?" An all too familiar voice said.

"What do you want?" She said as she opened the door to reveal Lloyd.

"You know. It's better if you turn the frown upside down." Lloyd said holding a thumbs up.

"Somebody's cheerful."

"Somebody's gotta be cheerful around here."

"Yeah…well…be cheerful somewhere else."

**Well I just heard the news today**

**Seems my life is gonna change**

**I close my eyes, begin to pray**

**Then tears of joy stream down my face**

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be bothered by anyone right now. I'd rather be in my room." Amber said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Look. You can't stay in here forever. What Gambit did was wrong, and he shouldn't have done it, but you can't stay in here and miss all the fun we're having."

"Wait? You having fun?" She said stepping out from her room smiling slightly.

"Hey! I can have fun whenever I want!" He said angrily.

"Hey…I was just having a little fun…"

Lloyd took a second to think before finally joining Amber and walking with her down the hall.

"So? Do you feel any better?"

"Not really. I just figured if I did something other than sulk in my room it would take my mind off of it."

**With arms wide open under the sunlight**

**Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**With arms wide open**

Amber and Lloyd finally walked outside only to find the pool area empty.

"Where did everyone go?" He said in disappointment, "They were here not too long ago."

"We could always train. Like we do sometimes…"

Lloyd smiled, "That's a great idea. It's been a few days since I trained anyway."

"Then let's go!"

Amber grabbed Lloyd by the arm as both walked into the danger room. Lloyd set the system for thirty minutes.

"Ready. I'm putting it on the lowest setting. To be safe. Ok."

Amber nodded with an evil smirk, "Ok."

Lloyd pushed a red button and began when a loud beeping noise filled the air.

**Well, I don't know if I'm ready**

**To by the man I have to be**

**I'll take a breath, I'll take he by my side**

**We stand in awe, we've created life**

Lasers, large spike balls, and other weapons filled the room. Dodging skill fully Amber gathered Shadow and worked with Lloyd to destroy the hardest of them all. Lloyd, who had transformed into his metal panther form, lashed his claws out at a nearby laser and cut it in half.

Lloyd let out a shriek of pain as a worm-like object grabbed him and sent a bold of electricity into his form.

"Lloyd!"

Amber suddenly sent a blade made out of the shadow she gathered and sliced the worm-like object.

"You ok…" She said helping the now human Lloyd up.

"I'll live."

"Good. Because we have more fighting to do."

Lloyd and Amber skillfully finished the last few minutes protecting one another from the weapons that tried to stop them.

"That was fun." Amber said.

"How about another thirty minutes?"

"And remember how much training Logan gave us last time? I'll pass."

"Ya' know. I forgot about that…"

**With arms wide open under the sunlight**

**Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**With arms wide open**

"How can you forget about your own half sister going berserk. And the fighting we went through."

"Well. When you have other things going on it kinda slips your mind."

"Let me guess. You and Rogue things right."

"What are you talking about." Lloyd titled his head in confusion.

"Oh…just the kiss you guess shared by the pool."

"You were there!"

"I was going to take a swim. Then I saw you two and decided to give you two your privacy."

"Gah! You didn't tell anyone. Did you?"

"Of course not. Besides, if I told about you and Rogue, you would tell everyone about me and Raien."

"You're right."

**I'll show you love, I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**I'll show you everything**

**Ah, yeah**

**With arms wide open**

**Wide open**

Amber smiled as her and Lloyd walked out of the Danger Room. Just as the door closed behind them, Amber found herself face to face with Raien.

"Training?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"You know you shouldn't."

"I know. But…"

"No buts. It's been nine months since you've been pregnant. I don't need you going around fighting and getting you and the baby hurt."

Amber couldn't help but smile. Raien would always be there to protect her, even when she didn't know danger was around.

"So what's been going on? I haven't seen you all day."

"They're here."

"Who?"

"The ones doing all the killings. Mutants have been found dead here in Bayville. The same killings as in Denver. I don't want you to leave here ok? I have a very bad feeling."

"What kind of bad feeling?" Amber felt the words cling to her throat even as they came out.

"Like their not just doing this for the killing. Almost like they're searching for something…maybe even someone."

**If I had just one wish**

**Only one demand**

**I hope he's not like me**

**I hope he understands**

**Tha the can take this life**

**And hold it by the hand**

**And he can greet this world**

**With arms wide open**

Days past and the killing seemed to get worse. Over ten mutants have been found dead and they all seemed to be leading to something. The Institute maybe.

Amber had awakened from her sleep. The baby she carried within her was already kicking slightly and she couldn't help but rub where she felt the kicks. She smiled. Raien and her were going to have a baby a symbol of their love.

Amber walked outside to the pool. A little fresh air always seemed to do her good even when she wasn't expecting a baby.

"You should be coming anytime soon little one." Amber whispered softly.

There was a kick in response to what she said and the young shadow manipulator smiled.

"So. Anytime soon?"

Amber jumped. Who was that? The voice wasn't familiar to her. She quickly turned around and saw a tall yet strong looking man standing three feet away. He had an evil look with a smile to go with it.

Amber jumped back but as she did, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. What was going on? Was the baby coming? No! Not now!

Amber placed a hand on her stomach, somehow trying to calm it down so she could protect herself and her baby.

"Hang on little one. Just a little longer."

**With arms wide open under the sunlight**

**Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**With arms wide open**

"Aw! Is he coming already?" His deep voice chuckled.

"Get away from me!" Amber yelled as she took another step backwards.

"Don't worry. We just want the kid. Or at least are boss does. I don't remember what he said to do with you."

"Boss? Who's your boss?"

"Why, the man himself? Hyvel my dear."

Amber's eyes grew wide at the name. The same Hyvel that helped create Raien, Amer and Loy? I thought he was killed? Did he get away somehow?

"Get away from her!"

The stranger turned to the owner of the voice, but before he could react a fist slammed into his jaw and knocked him backwards.

"Raien!" Amber yelled as she ran to greet her lover.

"Get inside."

Amber stopped running and quickly went back to the institute. The pain in her stomach seemed to have ceased, but she still better go see Hank.

Raien on the other hand continued to hit the stranger who had wanted to take his kid and lover away from him. It wasn't long until the stranger disappeared and slipped back into the darkness where he had come from.

**I'll show you love, I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**I'll show you everything**

**Ah, yeah**

**With arms wide open**

**Wide open**

Raien quickly went inside to Amber. He somehow sensed that she would be in the Med Lab, so he went there. As soon as the soul reaver entered the room he noticed Amber lying on the metal bed.

"Thank God. Some help."

"What's going on?"

"She's gone into labor."

"So soon?"

"When it comes to giving birth…" Hank paused trying to find a way to tell Raien, "Child birth is unexpected. It can happen early, late, or at the exact time. It's unpredictable, but it is still a miracle."

Raien went to Amber, who seemed to be breathing heavily. She looked at him in pain and grabbed the hand that he unexpectedly held out to him.

"Hang on babe. I'll help you through this."


End file.
